Artificial turf fields and other outdoor decorative or sporting surfaces can be used during winter months provided they are not blanketed in snow. When snow accumulates, it can be removed with shovels, a snow plow, snow blowers, or other snow removal methods. Unfortunately, however, most snow removal methods are either too cumbersome to practically remove snow from large areas or too damaging to the underlying surface. For example, for the majority of athletic turf fields, snow is removed using modified snow plows or pusher blades. Although snow plows or pusher blades are effective when removing snow from large areas, these modified plows typically are damaging to the athletic turf fields and surrounding areas. Often the crumb rubber or other type of infill mix is scraped off of the field along with the snow, and when warm weather arrives, it can be found in piles where the removed snow had been placed. Also, the blades and other edges of the plows can cause the turf seams to separate or cause other damage. Snow blowers are somewhat less damaging to the underlying surface, but they only move the snow a short distance, which is not practical for large areas. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a less damaging system and method for removing snow from athletic turf fields and other large decorative or easily damaged surfaces.